That Kiss During Potions
by BlackxZodiac
Summary: Sizzle. Fizzle. It's hot in the dungeons and things just got steamy in Potions. HermionexDraco.


**Author's Note:** I'm don't actually own Harry Potter, but in my mind, I own Draco Malfoy. This fanfiction dedicated to my darling Guppy; she got frustrated because Draco and Hermione haven't kissed in my W.I.P yet, lol xD. Enjoy!

* * *

The dungeon was sweltering; so hot that student's were stripped of their jumpers and desperately ignoring the urge to strip off their shirts too. The white cotton, normally accommodating and cool clung onto their skin as the sixth year Slytherins and Gryffindors worked on their potions in pairs. The room had a constant buzzing to it as the teenagers whispered instructions to their partners, chopped, sliced and diced their ingredients with an occasional 'plop' as the ingredients fell into their magical concoctions.

"No Ron! No- Oh look at what you've done!" Hermione Granger shrieked, bringing the entire class's attention to her. She had been leaning away from her cauldron like most of the class in an attempt to prevent sweat contamination of the potion. Ron being Ron however, had leaned right over the cauldron, drops of sweat dripped into the cauldron in what seemed like slow motion. She watched in horror as her once simmering lilac potion begin to fizzle and turned a migraine-inducing orange.

Snape glided most dangerously towards their cauldron, his coat billowing by his feet despite the heat. He cast a glance at the orange bubbling mass.

"Wonderful job, I must say Weasley, I think this is the closest you've ever been to a perfect potion." He drawled. The Slytherins sniggered at his sarcasm whilst the Gryffindors fumed silently. "Miss Granger, I'm sure you'd prefer a more competent partner; you will be working with Mr Malfoy for the remainder of today's lesson."

"But what about me, Professor?" Pansy Parkinson's shrill voice rang through the deafening silence of the dungeon.

"You will be working with the now partnerless Mr Weasley of course." Pansy was near tears at this announcement; the loss of her darling Draco was quite unbearable.

Grudgingly Hermione and Pansy packed up their belongings and traded seats.

"Hello Beaver Girl!" Draco said with the most disdainful cheeriness that one could only muster up when faced with close to two hours of sitting and working with your worst enemy. Hermione rolled her eyes as she plopped herself on her new-yet-still-warm-because-of-Pansy's-butt seat at the back of the dungeon.

"Hello Ferret Boy." She replied with equal disdain, heaving a sigh she brought out all her stationery.

"Ok, well what section of the pot- _What_ are you _doing_ Draco?" she hissed as softly as she could.

"I'm _allowed_ to touch my _girlfriend_, Hermione." He stated, his left hand had happily found a comfortable spot on her right leg; namely on her thigh not far from the knee. He continued to slowly add powdered dragons claw to the potion as if he weren't in the process of feeling up his secret girlfriend. "So, how'd you feel about Pansy rubbing herself all over me like a cat marks its territory?"

"Really, this is not the time to figure whether I'm jealous or not; this is supposed to be a _secret_, Draco. I'm not sure if that means anything to you, but generally, secret means no feeling each other up in class!"

"But we're not feeling each other up, I'm feeling you up, but you're not feeling me up."

He continued the façade of nonchalance as he stirred the cauldron seven times clockwise whilst his left hand was busy drawing figure eights near Hermione's right knee. "Besides, if you're so against it, why haven't you manually removed my hand yet?"

Truth be told, Hermione didn't _really_ want to remove his hand, she was really quite content to keep his hand there forever. There was just the minor issue of keeping their whole affair a _secret_.

"Beaver Girl, would you kindly pass me those mandrake roots?"

"Quite the _multitasker,_ aren't you? Are you sure you're not a girl after all, Ferret?" she quipped as she passed the desired roots. Draco smirked at his girlfriend's subtlety and dropped the roots in one at a time. His hand left her leg and Hermione didn't know whether to moan for the loss of the delectable sensation if his thumb running itself along her thigh or to cheer for preserved secrecy. She kept quiet.

The relief didn't last long as he snaked his arm around her waist; a sensation that she so rarely indulged in. Leaning in to her, he whispered into her ear, his lips brushing against her earlobe. Tingles ran up her spine in the most delightful way she had ever experienced.

"If I'm a girl, does that make you a lesbian? Because I think I should let you know, I _love_ lesbians." Hermione did nothing to stop the smile that crept on to her face. Turning around she looked at her boyfriend to find him waggling his eyebrows at her. Scoping her surroundings, Hermione made sure no one was watching before she playfully slapped the arm that wasn't wrapped around her. Suddenly, he raised himself off the bench and leaned over, his left arm never left Hermione's waist. Pressing his body against her side, he reached for the moonstone chips.

"Thanks for helping me, Bucktooth." Hermione wondered how much she could take before she snapped and just grabbed him and snogged him senseless.

Apparently, she could take a lot more; for the next hour, Draco's arm left her only when absolutely necessary, even then, he dragged the action out, grazing along her back slowly in his absolute reluctance to let her go. When there was about twenty minutes left of the lesson, their potion was reaching its final stages, bubbling away in a periwinkle hue there was a knock at the dungeons door.

"Enter." Snape answered without looking up, trashing some poor third years ego as he marked their essays on the use of Dragonsfang.

"Severus, Albus requests your presence immediately."

"What for, Minerva?" McGonagall hesitated and glanced at the students within the dungeon, whose eyes were now firmly glued to her. Snape appeared to take the hint and stood up.

"Nott, I trust you to maintain order whilst I'm gone."

Not likely. Pandemonium slowly built up until all hell broke loose, after five minutes. Crabbe and Goyle started by flinging small portions of their botched potion at various Gryffindors. Shrieks of fear, shock and anger ensued followed by a strong retaliation from the valiant Gryffindor boys and soon everyone was participating by throwing their potions – all of various levels of quality – at members of the opposing house. The only people who weren't joining in on the madness were Theodore, who was running back and forth evading the projectile potions and attempting to restore order, Draco and Hermione who was still wrapped up in Draco's arms, if not more firmly since the outbreak of the madness despite the suffocating heat.

Taking advantage of the chaos of the present situation Draco took one look at the girl in his arms and kissed the brunette; a light peck on the cheek, but unmistakably the kiss of a lover. Hermione tore her eyes from the scene of mayhem that was unfolding before her and turned to face her boyfriend, gazing at him with a shocked stupor. He watched as his girlfriend's eyes darkened with resolve. Making a split second decision Hermione pushed away from Draco's embrace and frantically searched for the leftover moonstone chips on their workbench. In one fluid motion the chips were flung into the brewing potion causing the cauldron to rock as it hissed and fizzed furiously before spewing out copious amounts of a thick deep purple smoke. Draco watched the smoke rise, wondering exactly what his girlfriend was up to. Hermione turned to face Draco, and when he turned to look at her with the most quizzical expression splayed across his face, Hermione threw caution to the wind.

Reaching out, she cupped his face with both her hands and pulled him down to meet her. All was forgotten when their lips met, the heat of the dungeons, the disorder of their surroundings, the presence of some twenty odd teenagers and their need for secrecy, forgotten. Her hands trailed their way until they met at the nape of his neck. His arms wrapped them around her small waist securing her to him as their lips searched one another. She tugged at his earlobe. He kissed her collarbone. She ran her fingers through his hair. His arms tightened around her. She smiled. He kissed her harder. She moaned approvingly. He sucked on the sensitive spot on her neck. No matter how much they touched how much they kissed one another, it never seemed enough and their desire for the other only seemed to grow. So enraptured they were with one another that neither noticed nor cared to notice that the purple smoke had begun to dissipate. That the purple smoke had stopped the potions fight. That the smoke had attracted the entire class's attention and that the entire class was looking at them.

Nuzzling her neck, Draco came to a stop and playfully nipped her neck before nestling in Hermione's hair.

"Never, _never_, leave me wanting again, not even for a day." Draco's voice came out muffled as he complained into her hair. Hermione lightly chuckled, her hands lazily drawing on his back.

"..Uh... Draco... what are you doing?" Goyle's dull monotone cut through the thick atmosphere of the dungeon, bringing the two happy sated teens out of their personal bubble, Draco sneered.

"I _believe_ I _was_ having a _tender moment _with my _girlfriend_. Goyle." He snapped, obviously irritated, however his newly publicised girlfriend beamed beside him.

"Drakey...but I'm _heeerrreee_." Pansy's shrilly whine reverberated through the dungeon, reminding everyone of her painful existence.

"I care because?" the class erupted into laughter at poor Pansy's expense.

"Well... because... because I'm your girlfriend!" she claimed sincerely.

"You don't _look_ like Hermione Granger to me..." Draco toyed, a smirk playing on his lips.

"No! I'm Pansy! Pansy Parkinson! You're girlfriend!" Pansy was going crimson, the laughter that had been rumbling along came to a cease as the class slowly realised the girl was truly distraught.

"Uh..." Draco pretended to muse for a moment before brightening up, a mocking grin on his face. "No, my girlfriend's Hermione Jean Granger! Right 'Mione?" he looked at the girl in his arms for her agreement. Hermione nodded, the biggest of smiles gracing her visage.


End file.
